Whose Lips?
by Tauna
Summary: Who is Bodie talking about?


Title: Whose Lips?   
Author: Tauna me@blktauna.com   
Genre: The Professionals   
Rating: [PG-13]   
Summary: an interlude  
  
Whose Lips? [B/D, PG-13] by Tauna  
  
  
Bodie wandered into the rest room looking for a cup of  
tea to wake him up. He was still smiling with the  
memory of the previous night's activities when  
Murphy's lilting tones assailed his ears.  
  
"Bodie my son, isn't it a bit hot out for a roll  
neck?"  
  
Bodie glared at Murphy. He picked at his collar and  
sighed. It was indeed a bit hot for a roll neck. He  
sighed again and poured himself a cup.  
  
"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag."  
  
Bodie tried to look distraught. He failed. Murphy  
laughed and hovered over Bodie. He pulled at the neck  
fabric and peered down. An interesting array of  
bite marks adorned Bodie's throat.  
  
"Looks more like the bird's out of the bag. Cor, mate,  
she's a raver!"  
  
Bodie smiled at the envy in Murphy's eyes.  
  
"Definitely a raver."  
  
Bodie's look was smug and satisfied. Murphy shifted  
closer, his voice hushed.  
  
"Tell me more, tell me more."  
  
"What's to tell, Murph?"  
  
"Her name, her number?"  
  
Bodie chuckled. He perched on the edge of the rest  
room table and thought for a moment.   
  
"Nah, Murph. I don't think you could handle it."  
  
Murphy's interest was now piqued. He leaned forward  
and poked Bodie on the arm.   
  
"C'mon, mate. Share the wealth. What color hair, et  
cetera, et cetera..."  
  
Bodie smiled. He clapped his hands together and rubbed  
them gleefully.  
  
"Auburn," he purred. "Ooooohhh and the rest... green  
eyes, great figure,'blow job lips'..."  
  
Murphy groaned and flopped down onto the sofa. Bodie  
wiggled his eyebrows provocatively and leered at  
Murphy.  
  
"Blow job lips?" Murphy's eyebrows twisted at the  
possibility inherent in those words.  
  
"Yank term. Inviting and lush. Most applicable in this  
case..." Bodie's voice trailed off as his partner  
chose that moment to sashay into the room.  
  
"What's all this about 'blow job lips'?"  
  
Doyle scanned the room's occupants and braced for  
trouble. Murphy looked excited and Bodie was leering.  
  
"Bodie here was just tellin me about the little raver  
who marked him up."  
  
Doyle sucked in his full lower lip and gave Bodie an  
amused look. He wandered closer and stood over his  
partner. He slid a finger into Bodie's collar and  
pulled it out.  
  
"Marked up, eh?"  
  
Doyle made sure his hair tickled Bodie's nose as he  
stuck his head in for a look.   
  
"Mm mm, Bodie my lad. Those are some marks."  
  
Doyle winked at Murphy. He nodded sagely and took a  
swig of Bodie's tea.  
  
"You know who it is, don't you, Ray?"  
  
Doyle pursed his lips and nodded.  
  
"And you aren't going to tell, are you?"  
  
They both sucked in their bottom lips and shook their  
heads.  
  
"You two are right bastards. You know that don't you."  
  
Murphy glared at the both of them. They both smiled  
angelically. Murphy snorted.   
  
"Right, lads. I'll remember that the next time you try  
to poach one of my birds. I'm off."  
  
Murphy stalked out in a semi-mock huff. Bodie giggled  
as Doyle belted him.  
  
"'Blow job lips'! You bastard!"  
  
"Watch it, mate! You'll spill me tea."  
  
Bodie took another swig from the cup as he eyed Doyle.  
  
"So, should I share the name of this amazing raver  
with Murphy?"  
  
Bodie's tea splashed against the wall as Doyle threw  
himself at Bodie's neck. Several seconds of animated  
tussling were interrupted by Murphy's head reappearing  
in the doorway.  
  
"Oi, you two. Stop fighting over the bird. Cowley  
wants you."  
  
Bodie detached himself from Doyle's grasp and stepped  
away to straighten his jacket. He could barely contain  
the grin that was threatening to take over his face.  
Doyle didn't bother to straighten his clothes. He  
simply glared at Bodie who could not stop himself from  
making one final comment.  
  
"You do have 'em, you know. Blow job lips..."  
  
Bodie bolted out of the room with a roaring Doyle fast  
on his heels.  
--------   
end 2002 


End file.
